Memorias de La Estrella
by ts.zamb
Summary: "-No soy un animal, hielo derretido -. En respuesta, le observó sumamente consternado, Erza correspondió al gesto, a diferencia de aquel chico peli rosa y la cosa azul; quienes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. -Siempre supuse que Luce y yo compartíamos opiniones. -comentó divertido. Frunció el ceño-. No me tutees. -¿Eh?"
1. 01 Mälestustest Star: Eessõna

Las aves, entonando una agradable melodía, lograron sacarla de los brazos de Morfeo. Quizás uno de los sueños más profundos, de hecho.

Sintió sus párpados pesados, _«Probablemente por aquellas horas sin abrirlos»_ pensó con diversión. Una vez lo hizo, paredes blancas y el inconfundible olor a antisépticos la recibieron; supuso se encontraba en un hospital o algo parecido. Realizó el intento de encontrar una situación que la llevase hacia aquel lugar.

Inmediatamente, una terrible jaqueca la atacó, se quejó.

—Ugh... —tocó su cabeza intentando apaciguar el dolor. Se apoyó sobre la cama, con la esperanza de que se detuviese, siguió inspeccionando la habitación.

A su lado había un pequeño aparador, blanco; sobre él se encontraban unos bellos lirios violetas, perfectamente acomodados en un jarrón con pequeños detalles en forma de espiral. Siguió vagando, toda la habitación estaba pulcramente pintada de blanco, había una única ventana la cual se encontraba obstruida por cortinas... _Blancas_.

Casi instantáneamente, una ola de repulsión la golpeó; le entraron arcadas. No vomitó, no entendía el por qué; odiaba ese ambiente, _odiaba_ ese color.

Luego cayó en cuenta de algo importante. _No tenía idea del por qué_.

 _—_ _Cabeza de llama... —_ escuchó voces através de la puerta, todas le resultaron familiares—. _¡¿Quieres pelear, nevera con patas?!_ —aquello le resultó gracioso, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, observó a las cuatro... personas.

 _«Si es que se puede contar a esa cosa azul como persona.»_ observó como a la "cosa azul", se le cristalizaban los ojos y se dirigía volando hacia ella. _¿Volando? Khé_

La abrazó, y comenzó a sollozar a todo volumen, se sintió culpable por ocasionarle eso. Le correspondió, y automáticamente realizó suaves caricias sobre su esponjosa cabecita.

— ¿Lucy...?— reaccionó ante aquel nombre, supuso que se dirigían a ella. Una pelirroja de armadura plateada, la cual cubría sus brazos y dorso, en conjunto a una falda azul; se acercó con intenciones de abrazarle.

Rápidamente, saltó de su cama hacia el otro extremo, evitando cualquier contacto físico con todos los presentes. _«Podía haber soportado estar unos segundos más con aquella bolita esponjosa.»_

— ¿Quiénes son?— como reflejo, palpó su cadera buscando _algo._ Un chico de cabellos azabaches se le acercó cauteloso, con las manos en señal de rendición; como si fuese un animal. —No soy un animal, _hielo derretido—_. En respuesta, la observó sumamente consternado, la pelirroja le correspondió, a diferencia de aquel chico _peli rosa_ y la cosa azul; quienes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. No comprendía por qué había dicho aquello, simplemente... _surgió_.

—Siempre supuse que _Luce_ y yo compartíamos opiniones. —comentó divertido; bufanda, pantalones bombachos, un extraño chaleco y cabello. Eso describía perfectamente al muchacho peli rosa. Frunció el ceño-. No me tutees.

— _¿Eh?—_ todo rasgo de diversión se borró, adoptó una expresión seria—. ¿Qué sucede?— observó de soslayo, buscando algún objeto que le sirviese. Al lado de la pelirroja, una extraña luz dorada la cegó momentáneamente, justo sobre el aparador, _¿Cómo no se había fijado antes?_

Retrocedió cuatro pasos, todos se pusieron alerta. Corrió, y utilizó el colchón como apoyo para saltar y llegar a su objetivo; el jarrón cayó haciéndose añicos. Agarró lo que parecían ser llaves, y se deslizó hasta llegar al otro extremo de la habitación; todos le observaron sorprendidos.

Les apuntó con las llaves—. ¡¿Quiénes son?!—no se esperaban aquello, el primero en reaccionar fue la cosa azul.

— ¡Luce! ¡Primero calmémo...— lo interrumpió—. ¡Respóndanme!— el chico extraño intentó acercarse. A continuación, todo surgió demasiado rápido; no supo cómo lo hizo.

— ¡VIRGO!—un resplandor dorado iluminó la habitación. Una joven de cortos cabellos violetas, y ojos azules hizo presencia. Vestía un chaqueta negra de escote corazón al cuerpo, un short blanco junto a unas botas negras que abarcaban casi en su totalidad sus piernas; a juego un cinturón dorado el cual tenía incrustado " ", agregando un par de esposas y un látigo.

Lucía... Como una completa sádica.

Ella se arrodilló—. ¿Qué desea que haga, _princesa_?— ellos la observaron asustados.

— ¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Virgo?!— no estuvo segura quién preguntó aquello—. ¡LUCY!

—Inmovilízalos. —fue clara y directa. Se fijó en la sonrisa maligna que se dibujó en el rostro de Virgo—. ¿Bajo cualquier medio?

Dudó por un segundo, inmediatamente borró aquel sentimiento—. No me interesa. —se le levantó lentamente y destensó su látigo.

— ¡Es hora de jugar!— comenzó a reír totalmente entusiasmada, y apuntó hacia la pequeña bola de pelos—. ¡HAPPY!— exclamaron todos, el espíritu lo enrolló en su látigo hasta asfixiarlo; el pequeño no soportó la presión y cayó desmayado—. ¡Lucy has que se detenga!

Lucy observaba todo desde una esquina de la habitación, creyó haber escuchado pasos provenientes del otro lado. Le quedaba poco tiempo—. Virgo—la nombrada le observó, sus _acompañantes_ creyeron lo mejor—. Que sea para hoy.

—Discúlpeme, _princesa_ —.Realizó una reverencia y se dispuso a terminar con su tarea, el peli azabache adoptó una postura defensiva.

— ¡Lucy no somos tus enemigos!—exclamó el, mientras lanzaba un ataque. Lanzas de _¿hielo?_ se dirigían en su dirección, no se movió. Antes de que siquiera la tocasen, un calor abrazador las había derretido. Sonrió para sí misma.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede, cerebro congelado?!

— ¡¿Acaso no viste lo que le hizo a Happy!?— se calló por un segundo—. ¿Cómo esperas que no piense que somos sus enemigos si la atacas?

En su despiste, Virgo arremetió nuevamente, en esta ocasión hacia el peli azabache; sin embargo la pelirroja invocó una espada y le enfrentó—. Virgo—se le acercó— ¿No nos recuerdas? ¡Somos tus compañeros! ¡Has reaccionar a Lucy!

En respuesta, ella simplemente alzó una ceja, y la desarmó—. No tengo la menor idea de quiénes son, sólo sigo órdenes—. Lanzó un azote hacia las piernas de la muchacha, causando que perdiera la movilidad de las mismas—. Disculpe usted, _Titania. —_ realizó una burlona reverencia, y comenzó a reír.

La joven rubia hurgó en su reciente adquisición, y echó un vistazo a su entorno; quizás tardaría menos si invocase a otro como Virgo... Sacó otra llave al azar—. GÉMINIS—automáticamente todos la observaron. Nuevamente, toda la habitación fue iluminada.

Dos niños de cabellos y ojos celestes hicieron aparición, ambos llevaban un traje negro con un borde celeste; y en torno a ellos flotaba un aro dorado con sus nombres: Gemi lucía un rostro y cabellos divertidos, mientras Mini tenía el cabello lacio hasta los hombros con una expresión preocupada—. Ayudad a Virgo.

— ¡Virgo-sama!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo, se transformaron en el azabache—. ¡La cubrimos!

Ella se escabulló hasta llegar "su cama" y se agarró las sábanas, se acercó a la pelirroja—. Lucy...— murmuró, observó sus piernas heridas con escepticismo _«¿Esa es nuestra Lucy?»_

Comenzó a envolver sus brazos y piernas junto a Happy, ella ejerció demasiada fuerza en su amarre—. Ahh—se quejó, quizás no conociera del todo a Lucy; pero nunca esperó ver aquella expresión, al menos no es su rostro.

Una sonrisa, totalmente morbosa, era la que adornaba el rostro de la rubia. Por primera vez, sintió miedo.

Miedo de su amiga.

Ella oprimió más el amarre, en esta ocasión se tragó su quejido; en respuesta, ella demostró decepción—. _Qué aburrida...—_ murmuró.

—UGH —. Aquel había sido un grito de Gray, volteó su mirada en busca de él.

Deseó no haberlo hecho, su amigo se encontraba postrado en el suelo; le sangraban los brazos y piernas. Virgo tenía su brazo elevado, dispuesta a arremeter nuevamente—. ¡Virgo!—de repente, una mano gigante agarraba la cintura del espíritu celestial.

— ¡Abuelo!— un anciano, extremadamente bajito; se había adentrado en la habitación. Lucy frunció el ceño, dispuesta a invocar _otro más_ , buscó sus llaves.

No las encontró—. ¿Buscas esto, Lucy?— volteó exaltada, una peli blanca le sonreía con dulzura; compuso una mueca de asco—. Mierda.

Intentó pensar en una solución rápida, _«Estás rodeada.»_ le recordó su conciencia. Por supuesto que lo estaba, pensó con sarcasmo—. Virgo...— habló despacio, con miedo a ser inmovilizada, la mujer frente a ella le producía inseguridad. No le respondió, pero supo que le escuchaba—. _¿Qué me recomiendas?—_ casi al instante, el ambiente se volvió pesado.

 _—_ _Leo._

— ¡Mirajene!— antes de que pudiese formular palabra alguna, sintió un golpe en su nuca. Todo se volvió negro.


	2. 1 Esiteks

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Respirando pesadamente observó alrededor; la imagen perdía nitidez poco a poco. Cayó bruscamente al suelo exhausto, justo a un lado de emLucy/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em¿Cómo es que llegaron a esto? /em—Has liado una buena Heartfilia. Agregó unas risitas cansadas dirigiéndose al cuerpo inconsciente de su compañera./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—No es buen momento para andarse con bromas emDragneel./em Esbozó una mueca simulando una sonrisa—. ¿Te ha horrorizado descubrir los fetiches ocultos de la bella durmiente, Erza?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué diablos te sucede Natsu?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—Sucede, —Hizo una pausa para levantarse—. Que mi mejor amiga, y emnuestra /emcompañera de equipo encontró tentadora la idea de "inmovilizarnos", como le dice ella. Le otorgó una sonrisa a lo que simulaba las comillas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Erza abrió la boca con el propósito de protestar, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Por otro lado, Gray quién se había abstenido a toda discusión, también sentado a un lado de la rubia observaba al vacío./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—Es suficiente. —Makarov los calló y soltó un suspiro cansado—. ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué ha sucedido en mi ausencia?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Natsu y Erza abrieron sus bocas para hablar, pero se vieron opacados por otra voz. —Subimos a cerciorarnos de su estado, entramos en la habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ella lucía un tanto… Difusa. —Continuó observando al vacío—. Happy le abrazó bañado en lágrimas, justo después —Se detuvo a observar a la pelirroja—. Erza se acercó y ella strongsaltó/strong hacia el otro extremo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—¿Disculpa?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sonrió amargamente. —emSaltó como si fuésemos la plaga./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"De repente el ambiente volvía a ser pesado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Tiempo después, los presentes decidieron desalojar silenciosamente la habitación e intentar resolver el asunto. Teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido, Porlyusica había llegado a regañadientes, aplicando un potente somnífero, em"Sólo por precaución." /emHabían sido las palabras del maestro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em—No conocemos de lo que sea capaz./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em—Sigue siendo nuestra Lucy. /emNatsu se había negado rotundamente en cuanto oyó sobre el medicamento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em—La misma que asfixió a tu compañero, y no dudó herir a Erza./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Aquellas también lo habían sido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Suspiró alejando los recuerdos y observó a la causante de todo aquel alboroto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ella era una belleza en vida, hermosas hebras doradas, largas pestañas y una nariz respingona; no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por la divertida mueca causada en el delicado rostro gracias a un desobediente mechón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Acercó su brazo para acomodarlo, sin embargo al instante se tensó. —¿Qué haces?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Se apartó bruscamente. —Nada importante. —Carraspeó—. ¿Qué haces emtú/em aquí?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"No dejó que su forma de hablar le molestase y procedió a sentarse. —Te recuerdo que también es mi compañera, y más que todo amiga. —Se detuvo y esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. emOh. /em¿Acaso he interrumpido algo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"La persona frente a él se sonrojó. —No seas estúpido. Gray sonrió complacido con su reacción./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—Estoy preocupado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—Creo que todos lo estamos Natsu. —Se quedaron en silencio, murmuró—. En especial por lo de los espíritus…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento. —em¿Qué?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le observó extrañado. —¿No te fijaste? Natsu lucía igual, o peor que él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em¿Eh?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—¿Realmente no lo notaste? —El peli rosa le miraba lleno de confusión, se acercó—. Natsu no me puedes estar jodiendo, ¡Los espíritus estaban allí!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Aturdido dijo. —Sólo vi sombras. —Hizo una pausa—. aNi un solo espíritu, sólo Lucy dando órdenes a sombras./aspan class="MsoCommentReference"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; line-height: 107%;"!- [if !supportAnnotations]-a id="_anchor_1" class="msocomanchor" href="file:/C:/Users/CORE7/Pictures/Stefan%C3%ADa/Otro% .docx#_msocom_1" name="_msoanchor_1"[C1]/a!-[endif]- /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emMierda./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Gray lo haló hacia la salida. —Mierda. —Lo indujo a caminar más rápido, casi trotar; se giró hacia él—. Mieeerda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Llegaron a lo que parecía ser la biblioteca del gremio; se apartó molesto. —¡¿Qué te sucede?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"El pelinegro lo calló. —¡Erza! ¡Erza! ¡Erza!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—Gray te juro que si es una de tus tonterías…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le volvió a interrumpir. —¡Erza! ¡Erza!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"La nombrada apareció tras una pila enorme de libros a su izquierda. —¡Ya te oí Fullbuster!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—Genial. —Se apresuró hacia ella cual niño—. ¿Recuerdas ese extraño libro que recibimos como recompensa?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ella ensombreció la mirada—. Por supuesto, decidimos que Lucy lo conservase. Contenía extrañas cosas sobre magia, o al menos eso dijo ella—. Gray asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro a cada palabra que expulsaba. —¿A qué viene todo esto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Se planteó frente una mesa—. Ustedes dos; acérquense—, depositó un pesado libro sobre ella—. Si mal no recuerdo, Levy y Lucy estuvieron hablando sobre una especie de emmagia hipnagógica/em, empsychopompós/em, eem hipnopómpicas/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ambos le observaron consternados. —¿Qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—Lo que han escuchado. —confirió divertido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Erza negó con la cabeza. —Habla claro Gray./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—Estoy diciendo —Pasaba hoja tras hoja con rapidez—. ¿Qué tal si decidió experimentar con alguna de estas magias?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—¿Dices que decidió adentrarse a un terreno desconocido sólo porque sí? —Natsu bufó con ironía. El pelinegro no tomó de agrado esta acción. —¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—Estamos hablando de Lucy, emnuestra Lucy/em. Por supuesto que nos hubiese comentado de ello. —Lo siguiente sonó más como un susurro: em"En especial a mi…"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Se quedaron en silencio brevemente. —Natsu… No siempre sucede así./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Bajó la mirada con un deje de tristeza. —… Lo sé —. Erza trató acercarse, sin embargo fue detenida por el estruendo de un libro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"—Esto —señaló una imagen con agitación—. emPsicopompo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Era un ser borroso, extraño; la ilustración se dividía en diferentes animales, sin embargo el que más resaltaba era un humanoide alado y emoscuro/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—¿Qué es../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Un demonio —se detuvo al observar las expresiones a su alrededor—. Bueno, un guía hacia la muerte./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Consternación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Bien, lo pondré de esta forma: Existe una posibilidad que Lucy Heartfilia estuviese experimentando con nuevas magias inusuales, creando así, sus síntomas actuales. Ahora sólo nos queda intentar averiguar cuál de todas éstas —señaló el libro—. Es la indicada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—En ese caso, como primer paso debemos recopilar todas las acciones que se realizaron el día de hoy por su parte./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" Natsu, quien había estado en silencio, habló. —Y lo que hayamos visto. —le miró a Erza—. ¿Viste las sombras?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Ella negó. —¿A qué te refieres? —El pelinegro prestó atención./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Hace un rato, Gray me dijo que habían sido invocados espíritus celestiales —asintieron—, pero sólo he visto sombras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"La pelirroja frunció el ceño, girando a observar al nombrado; él hizo un gesto simulando una espera con el índice. —Aún no logro conectar aquello del todo, pero creo haberlo leído con anterioridad en el libro —tomó asiento—. Déjame buscar un poco…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Al mismo tiempo, Titania consiguió una libreta y plumón; comenzando así con preguntas. —Dices haber visto sombras, ¿Podrías describirlas?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Casi ríe por lo ridículo de la cuestión./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—Realmente no constaban de una forma precisa, aparte de que, usualmente como parte de mis sentidos; las sombras proyectadas contienen familiaridad, ellas carecían de este aspecto. —Erza transcribía todo a gran velocidad—. También…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"Ella le miró en dilación por lo siguiente, por su parte se concentró en revivir las sensaciones que le provocaron. —Había una especie de pesadez en ellas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—¡Lo encontré! —Se levantó con emoción, nuevamente señalando el libro. —Lo que nuestro compañero peli rosa visualizó allá arriba es conocido com—. Gray fue interrumpido por otra voz, mucho más dulce pero destellante en ingenio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"—emVari Inimene./em/p 


End file.
